


The Lovin'

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://svendra.livejournal.com/">svendra</a> wrote a fabulous SGA/SG1 fic for me, entitled <a href="http://svendra.com/fanfiction/eagles.html"> Where Eagles Dare... We Will Be Playing Poker a Hundred Miles in the Opposite Direction</a>. I fell totally in love with it, and leapt at the chance to write a porny little missing scene for the fic. So here's my version of what happened during Rodney and John's first night together. They're so gosh darned romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovin'

"Come here," John said, tugging and grabbing. He couldn't get close enough to Rodney's big warm body.

"Ow--wait, hold it--that's my shin, damn it--"

"Rodney--" John pushed Rodney down and tried to roll over on top.

"Ow, I need that knee--would you just hold still?"

Panting, John pulled back and glared at Rodney. "I thought we were having sex?"

Rodney grabbed John's shoulders and held him steady. "You're a hazard to my health with that cast. You know, I should have let you and Mitchell have sex, just so he'd be the one walking around bruised and limping tomorrow."

"Let me? You know what, Rodney? I changed my mind, I don't want to have sex with you anymore." John tried to get up and out of the bed, but Rodney tightened his grip.

"Although it would be kind of pretty, wouldn't it?" Rodney mused. "You and Mitchell, naked together."

"Why don't you just throw Carter in too, while you're at it?" John snarled. When Rodney's expression went dreamy and distant John smacked his shoulder. Hard.

It would have been so much easier if he had just let Rodney leave.

"Nah," Rodney said, shaking his head. "On second thought, I think I'll keep you for myself."

"Gee, thanks--mrrph."

Rodney pulled him down into a kiss, one that was startlingly sweet and tender. "Here," Rodney said, spreading his legs. He guided John by the hips, moving him in between his legs. "Is that good?"

John made a wordless sound and pressed his hips against Rodney's.

"Yeah," Rodney agreed, his eyes going wide. "Wow."

And then it all dissolved into a blur of kissing and rubbing, hiking each other shirts up so their bellies could touch as if they were teenagers making out. John tasted every bit of Rodney he could reach--his mouth, his chin, eyebrows and sideburns. He licked the side of Rodney's neck, sucked on Rodney's shirt collar, mouthed the curve of Rodney's ear and all the while Rodney panted and squirmed beneath him, hands clamped firmly to John's ass.

"Okay, okay, okay," Rodney gasped. "Why don't we--here, turn over--careful, damn it."

By the time John made it onto his back he had hit Rodney in the shin three times with the cast and once in the elbow. Still, he managed to short-circuit every single complaint by putting his hand over Rodney's cock and squeezing, which reduced Rodney to happy little noises. John made a note to sit next to Rodney in briefings from now on, because he maybe he could sneak his hand into Rodney's lap and wouldn't that make everything go more smoothly?

"He said you were pretty, right in front of everyone," Rodney muttered as he unfastened John's pants.

John pulled at the hem of Rodney's shirt. "That's because I am pretty."

"No kidding. But he didn't have to say it." Rodney sat up and pulled his shirt off, then pulled John up and helped him out of his shirt, too.

"He kissed me, you know," John couldn't help saying as he flopped back down. Rodney deserved it, what with all the mooning over Sam Carter.

Rodney froze, a hand spread out over John's chest. Then he grinned, a broad dimple-inducing grin.

"What?" John said, disappointed even though Rodney looked pretty damn cute like that, bare-chested and grinning.

"He kissed you, yet here you are, in bed with me."

"Get over yourself."

"No, seriously, how long have you been carrying this torch for me?"

This time John managed to slip his hand into Rodney's pants and directly onto his cock. It was even more effective than rubbing Rodney's cock through his pants, because this time Rodney went completely silent, his mouth open and eyes puzzled as if wondering where the words had gone.

Then he closed his mouth and hurriedly unfastened his pants. John helped, pushing them down to expose Rodney's pale hips and thick red cock, poking out from a mess of reddish-brown hair. "Oh," John said. "Pretty."

He reached for it just as Rodney took him in hand and he had been totally wrong. This was ridiculously easy. Mutual stroking, simple and unhurried with Rodney half-draped over him and nuzzling his face, John wished it could last forever, the slow sweet build of tension, the slickness of Rodney's cock pushing through his hand, the way Rodney did that little thing with his thumb on every upstroke--

"Oh god--"

John came, face pressed against Rodney's as Rodney whispered outlandish words of affection into his ear. He was still shuddering when Rodney shoved his hand away and climbed on top of him, pushing his cock through the come on John's belly and moments later, adding his own.

"Oh," Rodney sighed, infusing the single word with deeply felt bliss. He collapsed on top of John, limp and heavy but John held onto him anyway, figuring he could always breathe later because finally, he had Rodney close enough.

"John. Hey."

"Hmmm?" John roused himself from a half-napping state to find Rodney staring down at him, his expression one of unsettling warmth and affection.

"Should I go?" Rodney asked quietly.

John wasn't sure if Rodney was asking if he could stay the night or a lifetime. "Nah," he said, tugging Rodney back down onto his chest. "Someone's gotta help me eat all this fruit."

Rodney snuggled back in with a pleased huff of laughter. Then raised his head again. "Do you think there's chocolate in any of those?"


End file.
